Ce soir elle avait accepté
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Ce soir elle avait accepté. Ce soir il avait décidé d'en profiter. C'était peut-être une erreur. Fic de Yûko.


**Titre**: Ce soir elle avait accepté

**Auteur**: Yûko-chan

**Disclaimer**: Le père Noël ne m'a pas exaucé. Mais peu être que je pourrais les acheter à la JE?

* * *

Ce soir elle avait accepté.

Ce soir, Sakura 17 ans, avait accepté de sortir avec l'andouille du village, Naruto 17 ans aussi, qui lui courrait après depuis près de 5 ans. Elle avait envie de se changer les idées et comptait bien en profiter pour se divertir. Elle se fit inviter au restaurant puis elle le convainquit de l'emmener chez lui. Le désordre était toujours présent dans l'appartement mais elle se fit la réflexion que c'était sûrement plutôt par manque de temps et de place. Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement puis se colla au dos du blond. Elle voulait s'amuser et tel qu'elle le connaissait, si elle devenait trop entreprenante, il ne saurait plus comment réagir. Et elle pourrait ensuite le taquiner sur le sujet. Elle entreprit donc de l'allumer, laissant ses mains courir sur toutes les parties du corps de son ami qu'elle pouvait atteindre.  
Mais il ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait prévu, en bafouillant, rougissant ou même tremblant, non. Au contraire, se retournant dans ses bras pour se retrouver face à elle, il lui rendit ses caresses avec autant d'ardeur. Le moment de surprise passé, elle se laissa aller à la folie du moment, profitant du souffle du jeune homme qui s'accélérait dans son cou alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus osés, passant sous les vêtements, accompagnée des battements de cœur réguliers de son partenaire qu'elle ressentait contre sa poitrine.

Ce soir ils allèrent jusqu'au bout.

A peine l'acte terminé, il se recula, ne se laissant pas aller, pour se rhabiller rapidement, faisant à peine attention à la jeune fille toujours étendue sur le lit, perdue dans le plaisir. A travers les brumes dans lesquelles elle était plongée, elle perçut vaguement que son amant comptait partir en la laissant seule.

- Naruto...

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et un détail sur ce qu'il s'était passé la frappa, la faisant totalement sortir de son état de torpeur. Elle se redressa en position assise et tenta une question.

- Ça ne t'a plu ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement alors que son visage se fendait d'un sourire colgate.

- Bien sûr que si, Sakura-chan. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pendant... pendant que nous le faisions... ton cœur n'a pas accéléré. Pas une seule fois. Ton pouls est resté stable tout le temps que ça a duré.

Son ton était légèrement accusateur. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Sakura crut voir les yeux bleus de son ami devenir graves et aussi vite que c'était venu, son visage reprit un air enjoué.

- Mais non, mais non. Tu dois te tromper Sakura-chan ! Bien sûr qu'il a accéléré mon cœur, t'as dû confondre avec autre chose parce que t'étais un peu embrouillée...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Naruto. Je suis medic-nin et même dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je suis capable de reconnaître des battements de cœur, c'est la base de mon entraînement.

Le garçon la fixa et son sourire se fana. Il tira une chaise près du lit et se laissa tomber dessus, s'accoudant à ses genoux. Et quand il soupira et releva la tête, Sakura fut stupéfaite de l'expression moqueuse et un peu triste de son visage, presque méprisant. Plus de trace d'amusement enfantin sur ses traits. Même son sourire paraissait quelque peu... douloureux et crispé. Il eut un petit rire sec puis il reprit enfin.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Il m'a pourtant fallu des années d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat. Penser que tu le découvres comme ça...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, laissant la rosée interdite.

- Tu t'entraînes à contrôler les battements de ton cœur ?

Le blond la regarda comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'insensé et la réponse pétrifia la jeune fille.

- Mais non, à contrôler mes émotions et sentiments. Depuis le temps je joue parfaitement la comédie, non ?

- Tu... tu joues la comédie ?

Nouveau regard appuyé.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Mais... depuis quand ?

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

- Je ne sais. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'étais déjà connu comme l'andouille du village.

- Mais... alors... ça veut dire que le Naruto que je connais n'est...

Il la coupa avec un sourire.

- Qu'un personnage ? Oui. Tu es une des seules à avoir découvert mon masque.

- Ton masque ? Qui d'autre ?

- Sasuke m'a vu un jour comme ça, quand on était petit. Gaara, aussi, pendant un de mes voyages à Suna. Je crois que Kakashi et Jiraiya se doutent de quelque chose aussi. Et peut être Itachi, il est plutôt doué pour ces choses. C'est vrai, même Iruka ne le sait pas.

Un rire, joyeux cette fois résonna dans la pièce, glaçant encore plus le sang de la jeune fille.

- Alors tout est faux depuis si longtemps...

- Impressionnant, non ?

Elle retint un frisson dont elle ne sut identifier la provenance.

- Pourquoi alors... pourquoi tu l'as fait, avec moi ? Naruto, lui, ne l'aurait pas fait !

Il rit de nouveau de ce rire joyeux et pourtant tellement effrayant. A la limite de la folie.

- Pourquoi j'ai couché avec toi ? Oui c'est vrai, Naruto ne l'aurait pas fait. Peut être que je suis devenu schizophrène finalement. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas trop grave si je faisais une entorse au personnage, pour une fois. J'avais envie de profiter de la situation dans laquelle tu t'étais toi-même mise. J'ai peut eu tort. Mais de toute façon c'est trop tard et je n'avais pas très envie que tu créées une nouvelle rumeur sur Naruto.

- Tu... savais ?

- Evidemment Sakura. Je sais que ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi pour ensuite le raconter à tes amies qui sont aussi commères que toi. De toute façon tu ne diras rien sur ce soir, n'est ce pas.

Son sourire devint menaçant puis reprit son habituelle luminosité qui dissonait avec ses yeux froids, lui donnant une expression bizarre qu'on se serait plus attendu à croiser sur les traits de Sai. Puis sous le regard quelque peu perdu de sa coéquipière, il se leva et replaça la lueur de malice enfantine dans son regard. Il adressa un dernier sourire resplendissant de sincérité à la jeune fille et s'en fut par la fenêtre, avec un dernier « de toute façon, personne ne te croirait » tandis qu'un rire s'élevait dans la nuit.  
Toujours sous le choc, la rosée remonta la couverture sur elle et ses genoux à sa poitrine.

Naruto n'était pas sincère,  
Naruto n'était pas joyeux,  
Naruto n'était pas gentil,  
Naruto n'était pas le vrai,  
Naruto était un personnage,  
Naruto n'existait pas.

Un « Je serais le prochain Hokage » enthousiaste retentit quelque part dans le village, l'achevant, elle éclata en sanglot.

* * *

Après relecture je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais bon je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, maintenant que je l'avais tapée, autant la poster.

J'attends votre avis sur le sujet.


End file.
